Tragedies to Happy Endings
by Heather-The-Echidna
Summary: This is with mine and my friends characters. I hope you don't mind... please don't flame if you don't like it.. I'm still practicing


Tragedies to Happy Endings

Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Seedkinsu's characters. I only own shadowfox, SnowBlade, Demon Shadowfox,  
Frost and Aqua. Lifelesschick has ownership of Schon since she did come up with the name and design of her.

A/N: Will have mature content later on for words and naughtyness

Shadowfox was exploring the forest, looking for some old friends. "Hmm...wonder where Seed is?" She asked herself. Her ears twitched, hearing a noise behind her. Shadowfox turns towards the noise and is suddenly pounced on from behind. She then feels a sharp pain in her back and screams in pain, tears forming in her eyes. Shadowfox screamed," Get off!"

Elsewhere, Seed was sleeping in a tree and Jax was wandering around the forest while she slept. Seed jerked awake from the noise and Jax came running, hearing Shadowfox's scream. Jax took a running start then rammed into whatever it was that was on Shadowfox, knocking it down. Seed had jumped from her tree to the ground near Shadowfox. Shadowfox groans and tries to get up. Aqua growls at Jax," Why you little..." Seed growled at Aqua while Jax picked Shadowfox up and pulled her away from Aqua. "You wanna try me?" Seed asked through bared teeth.

Shadowfox looks at Seed weakly. "Be careful..." she says to her. "Don't worry about it," Jax told her. Aqua growls and replies," Fine. I'll fight, but first can I take care of my rival?" "The way I see it, your rival is in no condition to fight you. Just remember this much, there is no such thing as a fair fight," Seed said, standing up straight. "I swear, a day doesn't go by without any of us getting in a fight or someone dying or something," Jax said. "Listen, I just want her dead so let me finish her!" Aqua shouted. "Your out of luck today then aren't you?" Seed asked, drawing a black blade from her side. The blade was of black metal and already dripped of blood. Aqua growls and takes out a double-edge sword. "Fine! DIE!" She screams. "You'll need more then that," Seed said cooly with a laugh. She rushed forward then jumped back at the last second, rolling on the ground behind Aqua, giving her shoulder a slash. Blood from the sword sweeped into Aqua, it would have a purpose later. Afterwards Seed jumped back again. "Let's get you farther away," Jax said, moving Shadowfox farther away and started tending to her wound. Aqua hisses in pain and jumps in front of Jax and Shadowfox. "You stay where you are!" She screamed.

Jax growled and dropped Shadowfox, giving Aqua a good punch to the face, knocking her back towards Seed, who kicked her down onto her stomach and procceeded to slash her back open before jumping back again. Jax sat Shadowfox back up. "I don't take orders anymore," he muttered to himself. Aqua spits out blood, rushing towards Seed and slashes her stomach. Shadowfox looked on in horror. "Um...Jax? Why would Seed want to save me?" she asked quietly. "I'd say more out of blood lust then anything else..." he replied to her. Seed gave an insanish laugh. The part of Aqua's sword with her blood on it melted. "It's a long story..." Jax muttered. Seed splashed her own blood on Aqua. Where ever she spilled her blood was the smell of toxins. The blood now on Aqua burned her skin and fur like poisonous fire. Aqua shrieked in pain. "But I don't want Aqua dead!" Shadowfox sputtered out. "You better try and get Seed out of her lust for blood then. If not, there won't be an Aqua anymore," Jax said, his voice pricked with worry. "Right," she replied as she jumped between them,"Please stop!"

Seed growled, knocking Shadowfox out of the way and tackling Aqua to the ground, sinking her sharp teeth into her shoulder tearing a chunck of flesh and swallowing. Jax flinched and got up to try and help. Shadowfox jumps and grabs Seed's waist. "Please stop!" she cried. Seed gave a roar of outrage and struggled to make Shadowfox release her. Tears streamed down but she wouldn't let go. Seed let Aqua go, to busy with Shadowfox to do anything more to her. She gave another roar and tore at Shadowfox. She cried out in pain,"STOP!" Seed's struggling continued until both were laying on the ground in a cloud of dust. Seed lay exhausted, for now. Jax had come back over. "You alright?" he asked. Shadowfox lay panting for breath. "At least pant Aqua's gone," she panted out.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jax asked, pulling Shadowfox to her feet. Then trying to pull Seed up as well. "She escaped..." she replied. "Damn that's bad," Jax muttered, making Seed stand who slinked off in another direction. Jax sighed. "You alright?" he asked. "Yes...why is that bad?" Shadowfox asked him. "What if she tries that again?" He asked her. "She probably learned her lesson...I guess I should go..." Shadowfox sighed. "You stay here for now. Your wounded," Jax said making her stay," and as for learning her lesson, are you sure?" "Yes.." she replied. Jax nodded. "I guess so, but your still not going anywhere yet. Come with me," he said waiting for her to follow him. "Alright," Shadowfox sighed as she got up.

Jax nodded and lead them through the forest. He made Seed get up as well. She hissed but followed, belly still bleeding. "Do you need anything for your stomach?" Shadowfox asked her. Seed just snarled at her. "Best not touch her Shadowfox. She's not real happy. Her due date is soon. Aqua didn't help with that blow to her stomach..." he said. Another snarl from Seed made him quiet though. "I just wanted to help...due date?" Shadowfox said quietly. "Yeah I know, but she doesn't like help unless she asks for it. And her due date, she's expecting twins...best not say anything now," he said. Seed glared at him. "Oh..." was Shadowfox's only reply. Seed glared at Jax once more before dissappearing under a rock with a huge tunnel under it. Jax watched her. "If you want we can talk now," he said. "Sure," Shadowfox answered.

"So anything you want to talk about then?" he asked, pulling out some things to clean her wounds. He then started to clean her back wound. Shadowfox sighed," I don't know what to say..." She arched her back and sighed again. "Thank you." He nodded. "Why did you ask about the due date? Most times when someone says that it means kids," he said with a frown while he covered the wound with some bandages. "I just didn't know she was pregnant..." Shadowfox mutted. Jax nodded again. "That's alright. Most people don't seem to notice. Besides she doesn't like to talk about it. Her last child was killed by a demon and so was his and the twins father. By the same demon. She's still pretty upset about the whole thing." "Oh...maybe I should go...Seed doesn't seem to like me..." Shadowfox said, getting up. Jax shook his head. "No. Not at all. She's like that to everyone when they first meet her. It takes time. Believe it or not Seed's gotten into a fight with every friend she ever had. Even Kizo. She'll warm up to you pretty soon and if not talk to her. You have to earn trust here. And it's hard earned. I'll try and help but I can't guarentee anything." "Thank you," Shadowfox said, smiling. He gave her a warm smile. His friendlyness usually made up for Seed's hostile attitude. Shadowfox looked at him warmly then yawned. "Tired?" he asked. "If you want yo can stay here awhile to rest. I don't think anyone will mind. You should meet Oddisie, I think she would like you," he said nodding. "Okay..." Shadowfox said with another yawn and went to go lie down.

Just as she went to do this a tiny pale blue furball pounced on her. Screaming a hello. "HIIIII!" It was Oddisie. Other then her pale blue fur, Oddisie looked mostly like a hedgehog, though she had bat wings, a dragon's tail, and other things unseen we're her snake fangs and tongue. One of her eyes was blue while the other was yellow. Shadowfox jumped abit and looked at her. "Um...hello." Oddisie hugged her and Jax laughed. "That's Oddisie. Oddisie this is Shadowfox. Shadowfox, Oddisie," he said with a smile. Oddisie smiled at Shadowfox. "Hello little one!" Shadowfox said. Oddisie hugged her still. Jax laughed again. "Hard to believe that's Seed's daughter eh?" he asked. "She is Seed's daughter?" Shadowfox asked, looking at him. Jax nodded. "Yes, her first daughter. Why?" he asked. Oddisie didn't pay much attention to what they were talking about. She bounced around with her ton of energy. "It's just I didn't think that ball of energy would be her daughter..." Shadowfox said looking at Oddisie. "No I didn't think so either when I first met her. You'd be suprized. Seed's a good mother." he said to her. Shadowfox looked at Oddise warmly. Oddisie jumped on her again hugging her. "Awww thanks," Shadowfox said, smiling. "Welcome!" Oddisie said gleefully. Shadowfox smiled and hugged her back. "I likes you, where you from?" Oddisie asked her. "You can be my new friend!" "Well...I came from the ARK," Shadowfox replied. Oddisie's eyes got wide. "Ohh? really? Mama said she'd been there before." Shadowfox looked at Jax," She did?" she asked. Corr sighed and nodded. "Of course this was all before Oddisie was born." Oddisie watched them both with wide eyes. "Oh..." Shadowfox said. "Oddisie, why don't you go see what Shad and Mama are doing?" he asked. Oddisie nodded and went intot the tunnel. "Is something bothering you?" he asked. "No... I just wish I wasn't created..." Shadowfox sighed. "So do alot of people, only for them it's born most times." he sighed. "I wish I hadn't been born alot of the time..." he muttered sadly.  
"Why would you think that? " Shadowfox asked. "Well, not everyone has a good start in life. I know I didn't. I ran away from home when I was four years old. My parents didn't want me...or my sister." he looked at the ground looking like he might cry. Shadowfox hugged him and said," I wish we could go back in time to change it..." Jax looked up at her. "We can't, ask Shad even he knows that, and he can control time. We're like we are for a reason you know..." he muttered bitterly. Shadowfox just sighed and hugged him still. "I tryed to make it stop before." he said raiseing his left hand scars on his wrist from when he'd cut himself. Shadowfox gasped," Why? why would you do that?" Jax started to cry. "I couldn't take it anymore...I wanted it to be over." he sobbed. "Please don't do it again!" Shadowfox cried. Jax contined to sob "I haven't, last time, Seed caught me. She slapped me and forbid me to do it again." he said though his tears. Shadowfox cried into his chest. Jax hugged her and cried. "I'm glad Seed stopped you," she sobbed. "Why?" he asked. "No one wants me..." "I know I don't know you well... but I like you..." Shadowfox's ears and tails droop," I know how you feel..." "Why? What did you do thats so bad?" he asked looking at her. "I-I got revenge on G.U.N..." she whispered sadly. "It's ok everyone does things they regret. You can change this, even if you can't change the past. I however, can't. Your lucky." he said hugging her. "It'll get better... um what's Seed doing anyway?" Shadowfox asked. "No, it wont, and as for Seed, probly mourning again." Jax answered her. Shadowfox sighed and replies," Why would she be mourning?" "I told you. Sikun and the twins father is dead. Kizo was killed by a demon and so was Sikun...she's by herself now and she's pregnant." he said shaking his head sadly. "I wish I could help her..." Shadowfox whimpered. "We've all tried. She wont take anyones help. She's gone back to her old ways and has become even more voilnt towards others. It's ok." he told her. Shadowfox sighed. " I think I should go... will we meet again?"

"Before you go you should at least try and talk to Seed. You two seem somewhat alike. You're from ARK, she's been there. And both of you have had past dealings with G.U.N. And even if you leave, chances are we will meet again," Jax said sighing. Shadowfox nodded and walked over to where Seed went to. "Seed?" she asked timidly. Seed turned her head to look at her. She looked somewhat lost. She didn't seem to really see Shadowfox. She said nothing but looked at her. "D-do you wanna talk?" she asked nervously. Seed sighed and turned around. "What do you want?" Seed asked, blinking once. "If your going to be afraid of me I suggest you leave." Shadowfox sighed. "I'm not afraid...but I'll leave if you want me to anyway..." If your not then you can stay. Staying with anything or anyone you fear is unhealthy," Seed said, sitting down and closing her eyes. "What is it you want?" she asked again her eyes still closed. "I just wanted to know if you wanna talk..." Shadowfox said. "Yes. And your reason is?" Seed asked sounding slightly annoyed now. "What do you want to talk about?" "Well we both came from the ARK and delt with G.U.N..." she started. Seed's eyes opened quickly. She stared at her. "I did not come from ARK, I was reborn there. And then G.U.N. was after me for other reasons..." Seed sighed. "Jax told you didn't he?" she asked. Shadowfox's ears pulled back and replied," Yes..." Seed shook her head. "He does this all the time..." she muttered though she didn't sound angry at all. "Why is G.U.N. after you?" Shadowfox asked. "For nearly destroying Grey City and for many other things. They're Dreyon's fault though," she said. Shadowfox looked at her. "Who's Dreyon?" she asked. "Dreyon is a demon. I wish he'd fucking die already. I've tried so many times but the bastard won't die." "I could help," Shadowfox offered. "I doubt it. You've never met him before. If you ever had you wouldn't want to help. You'd stay away," Seed said. Shadowfox glared at her. "I'm not a coward. I would want to help" "I'm not saying you are. He can do worse things then death. Death is not the worst punishment in this world. There are far worse things. I can't stop you from doing anything. I don't control you. Everyone seems to forget that no one can control them, only they can." "Where do we find him?" asked Shadowfox. "Pretty much I'll probably run into him in the middle of labor or something like that. Sometime that's inconvient for me and convient for him," Seed answered. Shadowfox nodded. "Oh, how's your stomach?" "It's shallow. Nothing big," Seed replied. "But is there anythng I could do for it?" Seed shook her head. "No, it's fine. Don't worry aout it." "If your sure..." Shadowfox said. Seed nodded. "I'm sure. It's fine. I told you don't worry about it," she said again. "Okay," Shadowfox said, smiling alittle. Seed nodded to her. "Jax lied though. Saying my due date was soon. None of us knows when it is. He's strange." "Well I can't wait for the babies to be born," Shadowfox told her. "You and everyone else in the world," Seed said sighing.

Shadowfox sat down beside her. Seed stared at her for a second but looked away and said nothing. "Now what?" Seed asked. "I don't know..." Shadowfox replied shrugging. "You want to go for a walk then?" Seed asked trying to be nice. "Sure," Shadowfox replied. Seed nodded and got up. "Let's go then. Though I don't think Jax will come with us. And I don't really want him to," she said. Shadowfox got up as well and asked," Why don't you want him to come?" "I just don't is all," Seed said starting to walk. She waved to Jax when she passed. He waved back but didn't come. Shadowfox followed and waved to Jax, who waved back and smiled. Shadowfox smiled back and followed Seed. Seed sighed and walked farther into the forest. Shadowfox hurried after her. "Is anything wrong?" she asked. "No, nothing's wrong. I just don't like being in one place for long that's all. I want to tell you a bit about Dreyon though..." Seed said to her. "I'm all ears," Shadowfox said. Seed sighed. "Though you may not like what you hear or see..." she said turning to her.


End file.
